1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bottle seals and more particularly to bottle seals for use in ink supply systems.
2. Prior Art
Bottle seals utilizing a stopper member constructed of a flexible or resilient material are well known including devices wherein the stopper includes an upper section dimensioned to sealingly contact the axial end wall of a bottle neck and a lower extension portion adapted to be received within the bottle neck. The lower section may seal against the inner diameter wall of the bottle neck. Such seals have heretofore been provided with centrally located slits for receipt of a liquid removal needle or pin. Additionally it has been known to supplement the elastic stopper with a rigid or semi-rigid cap member which clamps the stopper to the bottle, the cap member having a portion overlying the stopper and urging it axially against the bottle with an integral portion circumferentially surrounding a head end of the bottle and having a radially inturned end to underline a ledge at the bottom of the bottle head. It has further been known to provide a concentric opening in the cap member for receipt of the liquid removal needle.
A bottle seal of the above described type has been employed in sealing bottles containing recording fluid such as ink which are used in association with recording devices utlizing the ink. Such recording devices may, for example, be printing devices, stylus graphing devices and the like. In order to prevent undesired ink flow through the slit and concentric opening, it has been known to provide a sealing disk which is interposed between the cap member and a second cap member. In such double cap devices the exterior metal cap must first be torn away to allow removal of the sealing disk prior to insertion of the bottle into the liquid utilizing apparatus. Such apparatus generally includes a projecting hollow pin member or needle which projects through the slit area into the interior of the bottle.
While such double cap devices prevent leakage during transport and storage, they have numerous disadvantages. A first disadvantage is the fact that it is readily possible to cut oneself when tearing the outer cap off. A second disadvantage arises from the fact that recording fluid can leak out of the preslit stopper as the bottle is being turned over prior to the bottle's being fully seated on the liquid removal needle. Additionally, of course, because of the multi cap nature of the construction, manufacturing costs are relatively high.
It would therefore be an advance in the art to provide a bottle seal of the type having an elastic stopper with a preslitted area for receipt of a liquid withdrawal needle where the stopper is completely sealed by a means which does not require disassembly or removal of any sealed portions.